FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to compounds derived from adenosine and analogs thereof, to pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds, to their use in treating hypertension and myocardial ischemia, to their use as cardioprotective agents which ameliorate ischemic injury or myocardial infarct size consequent to myocardial ischemia, and to their use as antilipolytic agents which reduce plasma lipid levels, serum triglyceride levels, and plasma cholesterol levels, and to methods and intermediates used in the preparation of such compounds.